Sonny with a Fantasy
by Signora Ted
Summary: Sonny has left So Random. Just for a while. She is now, guest starring in the Falls. While hanging out with Chad in his dressing room, something strange happens when they play a certain game called Final Fantasy VII. Channy. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First of all, I will NOT update until I get at least 3 reviews. Sorry, I'm just that mean. Second of all, I'm not sure many people who've watched Sonny with a Chance have played Final Fantasy VII and I was going to make this a cross-over with FFVII cause I'm strange and I really like the plot I thought up but it doesn't have to be a cross-over. So, if I get at least 3 people who want it to be a cross-over, I'll do it but I doubt I will. So without further ado, Chapter 1.  
**__Sonny: So, Grace. Do you own Sonny with a Chance?  
-ladynatasha- : Nope!  
Chad: Do you own Mackenzie Falls?  
-ladynatasha-: Nope!  
Sonny: So Random!  
-ladynatasha-: NO!  
Yuffie: So you don't own Final Fantasy VII either?  
-ladynatasha-: You got that right Yuffie. Now go and find some materia to steal. I'm busy writing a story.  
Yuffie:*_stomps _off_ into the distance*

_**Chapter 1**_

Sonny Monroe was not in the mood for Chad Dylan Cooper. Her cast just  
had an argument with her over something incredibly stupid and now she  
was in exile. She sat in the canteen, picking at her food when _he_  
sat down opposite her.  
"What do you want Chad?"  
The young actor raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
"I heard you got into a fight with the Randoms so I thought I might do  
something nice for you"  
Sonny dropped her fork and stared at him.  
"What? Like going away?"  
He put a mock hurt expression on but then went serious.  
"No, actually. I was going to ask if you would like to do a season on  
the Falls to get away from Chuckle City for a bit."  
She had picked her fork up again and had it in her mouth, full of  
pasta when he asked her this. She stared into his sparkly blue eyes.  
Was he serious? She thought. She swallowed and a smile crept up.  
"You serious?"  
"Yep!"  
She leaned across the table and gave him a hug. Ah! Why am I giving  
him a hug? She thought as she slid back into her chair. He just looked  
so huggable.  
"Is that a yes then?"  
Her smile said it all.

"So, thanks for letting me use this place"  
Chad, being unusually nice, had told her that she could share his  
dressing room until she got her own for the Falls.  
"No problemo. Hey, could you pass me over the sandwich there?"  
They were in his dressing room 'chilling out' It was more like Chad  
was the one chilling out while Sonny inspected the place.  
"What game are you- Wait a minute! Is that Final Fantasy VII?"  
She peered over his shoulder at the TV screen where he was playing his  
play station 3.  
"Yep!"  
"But it hasn't even been announced that it's being remade yet! How are  
you playing the remade version?"  
Chad paused the game during a fight, tapping his temple with his index finger.  
"I know some people. Wait a minute. You've played the original?"  
Sonny went red as she backed away from him and started to fiddle with her skirt.  
"Nooooo...Well..Maybe a bit...Okay, fine! I was completely obsessed with it! What's it to you?"  
"Can I just have my sandwich?"  
The brunette rolled her eyes as she carried the plate over to _him_  
He, who she hated. He, who she was also, completely head over heels for.

_Sonny: Why did I give him the sandwich?  
Chad: Because you loooove me!  
Sonny: Shut up Cooper!  
-ladynatasha-: Shut up the both of you!  
Chad: Fine then, PEACE OUT SUCKAS! *walks away, sulking*  
Sonny: Sooo, are you going to cross us over with Final Fantasy VII?  
-ladynatasha-: Ask the reviewers!  
Sonny:*uses puppy dog eyes* Pwetty pwease! I wanna meet Tifa and little Marlene!  
-ladynatasha-: SONNY!  
Sonny: Well fine then!  
Chad:*out in the distance* YEAH! FINE!  
-ladynatasha-: It is much easier to write Final Fantasy VII fan fiction.  
Genesis Rhapsodos: Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall your return.  
-ladynatasha-: You're right Gen. Back to 'I Honestly Love You' I go! You just proposed to Jessica anyway!  
Genesis: I did? I mean yeah, I did...REVIEW FOR GRACE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-ladynatasha-: WOW! 9 reviews? I only asked for 3!  
Chad: Stop being ungrateful!  
-ladynatasha-: WHAT! I was being extremely grateful! It's not like I'm complaining or anything! Now will somebody explain to people who don't know what Final Fantasy VII is, what it is please?  
Sonny: Ooh! Me! Me! Me!  
-ladynatasha-: Go on then Sonny...  
Sonny:**_ _**Final Fantasy VII is a Play Station 1 game that was released in 1997. It was really successful and there was a film made set after the game in 2009. There are also a few games in the Final Fantasy VII Compilation set before and after the main game. Square Enix (The creators) have announced that the possibility of the remake of the main game would be explored.(Hence the Chad with the re-make thing) I seriously love this game**_.  
_**Chad+-ladynatasha-: *looks around for a bit*  
-ladynatasha-: Well then...Thanks...Sonny.  
Sonny: You're welcome!  
-ladynatasha-: Well I've decided not to do a cross-over(for people who don't understand the term, it's another fan fiction subgenre is the crossover story, in which either characters from one story exist in (or are transported to) another pre-existing story's world, or more commonly, characters from two or more stories interact**_. _**Yup! I got that from the Wikipedia. If you want me to break it down and put it in an example it's like...um..That episode called That's So The Suite Life Of Hannah Montana. Is that okay? Now, FORWARD WITH THE STORY! Wait! Do the disclaimer Chad!  
Chad: Do I-  
Sonny: JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN GET ONTO THE STORY!  
Chad: Jeesh! –ladynatasha- doesn't own anything but her plot!**_

Chapter 2

"Cha-ad! It's my go!"  
"BUT THAT WAS A HARD FIGHT!"  
"WE HAD A DEAL!"  
Sonny and Chad were strangling each other for the controller. This is what they had been doing for the last 2 hours but somehow they had quieted down as the night went on. Sonny tried to snatch the controller out of his hands but landed on top of his chest while he held it above his head.  
"Please?"  
Her puppy dog eyes got to him. How was he to say no to those big brown pools of cuteness? It was painful enough having to resist kissing her while she was so close to him.  
"Fine. Are you going to stay there?"  
The brunette blushed as she climbed off him.  
"Do you have the film?"  
Chad started grinning. Why yes Sonny! What a great idea, he thought as he got off the couch to get the DVD. Time for Chad Dylan Cooper to make his move.  
"Yay! You have any popcorn?"  
"In the press!"  
Sonny made her way across the room to the wooden press which was stuffed full of junk.  
How isn't he fat? she thought as she grabbed some bags of popcorn,  
sweets and crisps. Chad was already stretched across the sofa with the  
DVD controls in his hand when she came back over.  
"Oi! Budge up a bit."  
Her arms were so full of goodies so she couldn't move his legs.  
"Say please?"  
"Please...Chad."  
He took a bag of nachos from her and put his feet down. As she sat  
down beside him he had a sudden urge to pull her into his arms. Damn  
you Sonny! he though while he pressed the play button. Why do you have  
to be so damn cute?  
Chad didn't pay much attention to the film. He had seen it so many  
times when he first came out. That wasn't the only reason why he  
wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Sonny out of the corner of  
his eye. She was munching on a fistful of popcorn and her eyes started  
to well up with tears. Wait! What? Chad looked back at the TV screen.  
Ah, he thought. She's upset about Aerith.  
Aerith Gainsborough flashed up on the screen with her back against  
Cloud Strife's.  
"By who?" she asked the man clad in black on the screen. Whenever she  
spoke she giggled. She disappeared as Cloud appeared back on his  
motorcycle. I remember when she died in the game, Chad though, his  
arms itching towards Sonny. Even Chad Dylan Cooper got teary eyed when  
Aerith got impaled by the game's bad guy. Now, watching this film and  
seeing Cloud see her was depressing, even though she was dead and  
Cloud knew it.  
Tears were now running down Sonny's cheeks. Resist it Chad! Resist-  
Too late. He pulled her into his lap hoping she wouldn't say anything.  
Talk about awkward. It was only just an hour ago when they were  
screaming at each other about a video game.  
"Ch-Chad?"  
Her voice was weak from sleepiness and the crying.  
"Hm?"  
He kept his eyes on the screen, not looking down at her.  
"I-I really...I mean...I really-"  
Keep your eyes on the screen Chad! Screen, screen- oh, who cares?  
He looked down at her. She's so adorable!  
"I..really..like you"  
She instantly went red and hid her face in his chest as she hugged him.  
A grin was an understate as to what was on Chad's face. Sonny Monroe  
was cuddled up in Chad Dylan Cooper's arms, in the dark, while  
watching a movie about a guy with gravity defying hair and a humongous  
sword fighting a scary guy with long silver hair and a 7 foot long  
sword. His life was now complete.

_**-ladynatasha-: hehehe...I couldn't help using Advent Children as the film  
they watch. It's Final Fantasy so it had to be done! Besides, I think  
Sonny crying about Aerith being dead is hilarious to me cause I hated  
that god damned flower girl and I laughed when she was impaled through  
the torso with a 7 foot long sword. I did cry when Zack died  
though...WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! DAMN YOU SHINRA! DAMN YOU TO HELL!**_

_**Chad: Hey! Lady, calm down already! It is a video game! It's not real!  
-ladynatasha-: EITHER ARE YOU CDC! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CREATION OF  
DISNEY CHANNEL THAT I HAPPEN TO THINK IS COOL SO DONT YOU PISS ME OFF  
BECAUSE I CAN MAKE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A TRAIN!  
Chad: *stares at lady in silence, jaw open*  
-ladynatasha-: That's what I thought! 4 reviews this time before I update! XD**_


	3. Author Note

_**-ladynatasha-:This is just an Author's Note to tell you all that I'm not sure I'll be able to update for a while because fan fiction has gone loopy...again. So until next time, REVIEW! XD**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**-ladynatasha-: Chad?  
Sonny: He said he was to afraid of you to come and do the disclaimer.  
-ladynatasha-: Besides yelling in his face and threatening to run him  
over by a train, what did I do to scare him?  
Sonny: You said you laughed when a cute little video game character  
with a cute little pink dress and her cute hair tied up in a cute  
little plat got impaled through the torso with a 7 foot long sword.  
In my opinion, you sound quite evil and sinister.  
-ladynatasha-: *glares at Sonny for using the word 'cute' to describe  
Aerith Gainsborough*  
Sonny: *Yelps and runs away to find Chad*  
-ladynatasha-: Hey now folks! Don't eat me for scaring them away! I'm  
a teenager! I have mood swings! *Grins sinisterly* Mwahahahaha**_!

Chapter 3

Chad woke up with someone asleep on top of him. Uh-oh! They must've  
fallen asleep. IN HIS DRESSING ROOM! The DVD player was still running  
but was on standby. What happened before I fell asleep? he though,  
trying to recall a few hours before. Ah! That's right! Sonny told me  
she liked me before she fell asleep. ON TOP OF ME!  
"Uh...mmmhhhmmmuh?"  
Sonny started to wake up on top of her warm bed. How strange she  
thought. Why is it so lumpy?  
She opened her eyes and fell off her 'bed' and the sofa with shock.  
"Oh my gosh! Chad! Did I fall asleep on top of you?"  
He got up and threw the blanket they had put over themselves last night, at her.  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
He smirked as he turned the DVD player off.  
"For not telling me before."  
"Not telling you what be- Oh! O-oh...Did I really say that to you? I  
thought I just dreamt it."  
He sat back down on the sofa.  
"I feel the exact same way."  
The brunette's jaw dropped. He loved her?  
"You-you love me?"  
"Wait! You love me?"  
Whoops, she though while she fiddled with her hair. Maybe it was a  
dream that I told him that. Oh! Wait! That's it! I told him last night  
that I really liked him. He really likes me!  
"Uh...sorta"  
Chad couldn't believe his luck. What was going on?  
Something was bound to go wrong today. He could never get away with  
being this happy without something going wrong. Better make the most  
of it!  
He strode over to Sonny, wrapping his arms around her and crushed  
his lips to hers. Their following thoughts were mostly the same.  
Sonny's thoughts: hmmmm..ahhh..yeeahhh..i liiiike this!  
Chad's thoughts: oh yeeeah! i rock! mmmmmhhhh...  
It took Sonny a few moments to take in what was happening before she  
could start kissing him back. She took it all in pretty fast though.  
Her arms were around his neck and his hands were in her long brown  
hair. They stood between the TV and the sofa for a few minutes before  
stopping to breathe. Sonny immediately blushed when Chad looked at her.  
Everything was so perfect.  
"Sonny," he said stroking her cheek. "I lo-"  
"CHAD! SONNY! WHAT THE HELL!"  
Oh, you have got to be kidding me, the young actor thought as he  
turned around to see Tawni standing at his dressing room door.  
"Tawni?"  
"Chad?"  
"Tawni?"  
"Sonny?"  
"Zora?"  
Tawni and Chad turned to see Zora standing behind Tawni.  
"WHAT is going on here?"  
Tawni looked disgusted. It was like she had just seen Sonny eat dog food.  
"Excuse me Tawni, Zora, but I believe this is my dressing room? Is it  
not? Why did you not at least knock?"  
Sonny was standing a bit away from Chad and Tawni just rolled her eyes.  
"I didn't knock because you're never here this early!"  
"Why are you here, Tawni?"  
Everyone looked at Sonny, the bitterness in her voice shocking them.  
"I'm here," Tawni started while moving her hands about.  
"Because I couldn't find Sonny anywhere and I wanted to apologise."  
Sonny marched right up to Tawni and Zor- oh, well Zora fled but what  
Sonny said next really shocked Chad.  
"If you were apologising, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did  
when you say me and Chad kissing. If you were sorry-"  
"Wait a minute!"  
Chad put a hand on Sonny's shoulder to keep her from biting Tawni's  
head off, seeing how close the two girls faces were.  
"What was the Randoms' fight about? That is what you're apologising  
for, isn't it?"  
Tawni rolled her eyes again.  
"It was about the fact that Sonny liked you and we knew it would come  
to the two of you going out so we felt betrayed. Wouldn't you if  
Portlyn went out with Nico?"  
Chad thought about it for a moment before replying.  
"No, not really. She's going on a bit of a vacation for a while."  
Tawni glared at him confused.  
"What?"  
Chad put his arm around Sonny's shoulder and pulled her into his chest.  
"Sonny, here, is doing a season on the Falls."  
Tawni's face was priceless. Too bad Chad Dylan Cooper didn't have his  
camera with him.

_**-ladynatasha-: Cha-ad! I'm sorry for scaring you! Please come back!  
Chad:...  
-ladynatasha-: I'll make you take Sonny to the studio's annual dance?  
Chad: Do you know how much I missed you lady? *whispers* you serious  
bout that? *whispers*  
-ladynatasha-: Say the disclaimer and I'll make it happen and more. XD  
Chad: lady does not own anything but her plot.  
-ladynatasha-: You said that far too eagerly...  
Chad: Heheheh *nervously* please review this for my sake. please.  
she'll run me down with a train otherwise!**_


	5. Author Note Important READ!

**Warning: For very bad language. Not for little children's eyes.**

_**Chad: YOU F**KING F**KED UP B**CH!  
Signora Ted: Um. Chad. This is K+  
Chad: How would you know that? You haven't BEEN here for months!  
Signora Ted: *Cowers away in corner***_

A/N: Okay, so I haven't touched this in months. I didn't really have any idea it would have got 21 reviews for just 4 chapters. But the thing is, I haven't got much inspiration for it. So it would be very forced if I was to continue. So, what I was thinking, was to continue as the crossover I had intended it to be. I actually have a bit of inspiration for that so...It's up to all of you. Pick, and you shall receive. I must warn you though, if it was to continue as it is now, it would be very forced and slow updating, at least until I got some plot bunnies. So, it's up to you.

**PEACE OUT SUCKAAAHS!  
Signora Ted**


End file.
